Homeless
by wallybee1
Summary: A pretty grim short story about a possible future for James. What if life after CHERUB didn't always turn out to be a happy ending?


The wall was cold and hard on James's back, grinding into his protruding shoulder blades. It was damp as well and he could feel it slowly soaking into the thin fabric of his T-Shirt. Just another discomfort to add to his life, he thought. Someone appeared from around the corner of the grey London street. They wore a long, smart raincoat with the hood pulled low over their head and their hands deep in their pockets. Not unusual for such an overcast day. At the sight of this stranger, James leaped forward his hands outstretched.

"Please, any change to spare?" As he pleaded with these all too familiar words, his mind reflected on where it had all gone wrong. It had started, he decided, after he'd left university. Still on a high after majoring in Mathematics, he'd brought a mansion in America with some of his left over money from CHERUB. Ignoring the advice from Kerry and all his friends in Britain, he'd then proceeded to blow the rest of his money on endless parties, motorbikes and cars over the course of three years. Kerry had kept urging him to get a job, but he reasoned that he deserved a break after University. Besides, he owned millions, he didn't _need _to work.

It began to drizzle and James felt water droplets sliding down his back. It reminded him of the day Kerry walked out on him. It had been raining then too, mixing in with the tears she had cried.

"James," she'd said. Her voice was shaky but she was resolute in her decision. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you ruin your life. I'm leaving you."

He had been drunk and it dulled his pain, replacing it with a sort of angry bravado. "Go then!" He'd shouted after her. "Pretty chicks are ten a penny anyway!" The next week his mansion had been repossessed and with the last of his money, he moved back to England hoping to find Kerry and make amends. That had been two years ago. There had been a small flat at first, but with no money coming in, he'd soon been made homeless. He'd tried finding a job, however with the economy as it was there was nothing anywhere.

And now, at the raw age of twenty eight, he was reduced to begging on the streets.

The person in the raincoat looked up at his words. By now he was used to a whole range of reactions: disgust, guilt, sympathy. The person showed none of these things.

"James?" Lauren gasped. She slid down her hood to reveal long, glossy hair twisted back into a bun. It made her appear more grown up and mature than James had ever seen her before. "Oh my god! What happened to you?" James understood her shock. The last time they'd seen each other was a few months after he'd gotten out of university. She'd come over, distinctly disapproved of his lifestyle, and left. After that, there was never time for visits – she was in the process of setting up an international business and he was in the middle of partying.

James wondered how to answer her question. It was obvious his life had gone downhill. He was thin to the point of malnourished with shaggy, greasy hair. His once impeccably kept muscles had wasted away as a result of over excessive drinking, and then lack of food. On top of all this, he had just begged off her! Realistically, there was no way to hide from her just how terrible his situation was, however a part of him refused to admit to her how badly he'd screwed up his life.

"Well," he began. "I have no home. I spent all my money."

Lauren looked like she was still struggling to take this all in. "But...how? You had millions! Why didn't you come to me for help? Don't say you were too proud!"

James just ducked his head. "Do you know where Kerry is?"

Lauren's reply was evasive. "I haven't really heard from her..." But James could tell she was hiding something and he was determined to get it out of her. After two years, she was his first real link to the whereabouts of Kerry.

"Lauren, please. These past two years I've been sustained by finding her. Don't hold back on me now."

She looked away. "I'm sorry James. The last I heard of her, she was engaged."

This hit him harder than anything he'd gone through so far. Even losing everything he owned didn't compare to what he was feeling right now. Somehow, he managed to force out a strangled reply. "How long ago was this?"

"James-"

"How long?"

"A few months."

James thought on this. Many people went years before getting married after they'd become engaged. There was still a chance... Lauren broke in before he could comment further.

"Look, James. I have a ton of questions and I'm sure you do too. But we both need to get into the warm. I'll take you to my penthouse."

She slid a blackberry out of her pocket as she led him back to her penthouse and hit speedial. It was answered on the first ring. James listened, noting how instantly precise and businesslike her voice could go. It was like she'd hit a switch.

"Listen, Greg...yes, I know I should be at the meeting right now...I'll explain later why I didn't take the car!...no, listen to me! Tell them I have an important matter in my business to attend to and I can't make it...I don't care what they think, I'm the senior person here anyway...right. Goodbye!" She hung up. James looked at her.

"Why didn't you take the car?"

"Oh...it's just, I'm sick of being escorted everywhere. I'm sick of being restricted." She glanced back at him. "Do you ever wish you were back in CHERUB?"

He didn't have to think. "All the time."

"It was just so much simpler back then. You know, we went on missions, came back, hung out with our friends. This life I lead now...well there isn't that much time for old friends anymore."

"You're in contact with none of them?" James was surprised. He'd lost contact with all his old friends years ago, but that was a by-product of his lifestyle. He'd always expected Lauren to stay in touch with them all.

"Well, Kerry, sometimes, and Bethany emails every few months. Only Greg really. That's Rat," she added, answering his unspoken question. "He's my PA as well as my...husband." She faltered on the last word. There was definite guilt in her eyes as she looked at James with a sheepish expression that he recognised from childhood. He raised an eyebrow.

"No wedding invite?"

There was no real reply to this and she didn't have to answer anyway. They both knew what she would say. She had her life and he had his. Completely separate.

Yes, times had definitely changed since CHERUB.


End file.
